someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypastas
Post links to your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterisk (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG. '#' ~023 ~11/14/1997 ~13666 ~1999 ~3 Colors ^ ~310 ~48°52.6′S 123°23.6′W ~60 Day Game, The ~64 ~7-Eleven Special 'A' ~Abandon Lonliness ~Abandoned Forest ~Abandoned Red ~Abandoned Servers ~Abyssus ~A cat with no name ~Accepting the Inevitable ~Ace Combat 5- The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Addiction Virus ~Adventures of a Single Parent ~After School ~Aftermath, The ~Agamemnon Counterpart ~Age of Seasons, The ~Akumu ~Ala Wants to Play with You ~Alice ~All Alone ~All by myself ~All Hail The King ~All in Fun and Carnage ~All In The Acting ~All in the Execution ~All in Your Head ~Always Crying ~Alwayswatches.exe ~Amazing World of Gumball: The Grieving, The ~Ami ~Amnesia: The Dark Descent ~Among Those That Watched ~Amusement Park, The ~An Impasse at Waywickshire ~An Innocent Soul ~An Odd Glaceon ~An Unsettling Nightmare ~Ancient Gods of Kaamos, The ~And Hell Will Follow Me ~Angel of Vengeance, The ~Anima ~Animal Crossing - Cinders ~Animal Crossing City Folk Sparkie.exe ~Animal Crossing: A New Villager ~Animal Crossing: Dead Town ~Animal Crossing: Game Over ~Animal Crossing: Murderer on the Loose ~Animal Crossing: New Life (TOSSTHATSALAD Version) ~Animal Crossing: New Life ~Animal Crossing: Reaching Aika ~Animal House, The ~Animatronic Oswald ~Anonymous666 ~Another ~Answers ~Anthem of the Angels ~Anti-Sonic.dll * ~Anything You Want (AYW) ~Ao Oni ~Aokigahara.wmv ~Apex-Screamers ~Apparition ~April 12th Mind Story ^* ~Architects of Ruination ~Are We Brilliant or are We Monsters ~Are You Afraid of God ~Arethius ~Art ~As I Stand Here ~Ash and Pikachu ~Ash's Untold Legacy ~Ash’s Coma * ~Assassin's Test, The ~Attrition of War * ^ ~ATV Offroad Fury 4 Creepypasta: Dead Rider ~Audio 3.9 ~Augmented ~Autumnal Angles, The ~Average Man, The ~Avoider.exe ~Axe, Candle, Rope 'B' ~Backstabber ~Backwards by Seven ~Bad EGG ~Ballad of Lonliness, The ~Balloon Fright - NES Creepy Pasta - * ~Banjo's Dream ~Barnigan Part 1 ~Barry's Funeral ~Basement, The ~Battle of Flight, The ~Battlefield 3: S E R V E R ~Be a Good Friend ~Be this Way ~Beach Horror ~Bead Dice Sky ~Beast, The ~Because of Disney ~Bedtime Stalker ~BedTime ~Bee, A ~Behind A Closed Door ~Behind the Mask ~Behind the Shower Curtain ~Belief in Oneself * ~Bell luna ~Bella's Game ~Bells to the End ~BEN - Tou thoynuld shae nodve dath ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~Ben's Song ~Beneath the Stone ~Best Friends Forever ~Beyond the End ~Beyond the Field ~Beyond Two Souls: Aiden's Insanity ~Bibeleo Friends ~Bielina ~Billy Hatcher:The Consequences Of Failure ~Birth of a killer, The ~Birthday at Freddy's ~Black Frost ~Black Jack ~Blackspace ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Blank Mind ~Bleeding Crown, The ~Block That Murdered Me, The ~Blockdeads, The ~Blockland ~Blood Keeper, The ~Blood on the Cornfields ~Blood: The Nightmare* ~Blood ~Bloom ~Bob ~Boktai 3 Sabata's Last Stand ~Boktai: Black Sun * ~Boo Boo The Bear. ~Boo's Haunt, A ~Born again ~Bottled Message ~Bound to Follow ~Bowser's Vengance ~Boxes ~Boy, The ~Bring Your Mother To Work Day ~Broadcast Station 3 ~Broken Friendship ~Broken Memory ~Broken Mind ~Brother ~Brothers ~Building, The ~Buried Alive Wins ~Burn in Violet ~Burned To Death ~Burning mario ~Bury the Revolver ~Buttons 'C' ~Cabbie, The ~Cabin of the Woods, The ~Cabin, The ~Call For Help, A ~Call of Duty Black Ops zombies ~Call, A ~Calm Before the Storm ~Campfire Tale ~Can I Come Out? ~Can't Breathe ~Candle Cove: Memories ~Cannibals, The ~Captured ~Car, The ~Carol ~Caroline ~Carrie.JPEG ~Carrots ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Castlevania -1 ~Catch Me If You Can ~Cave, The ~Celebis' Hidden Past ~Certain Event, A ~Challenge, The ~Change ~Changing Map, The ~Channel One ~Chao Garden Of Hell, The ~Chaos Demolisher ~CHAR1 ~CHEAT AND PLAY * ~Cheaters Never Prosper ~Checkpoint ~Cheery Town, USA ~Chi the Hellhound ~Childhood Lost ~Children's Song, The ~Choke.exe ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Chosen ~Christine ~Christmas I'll Never Forget, A ~Chronic Migraine ~Clink Clank ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~COAN ~Coexistence ~Cold Link- Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Collar, A ~Come Home ~Come Play with Me ~Commercial of Doom, The ~Comorbidity ~Compass ~Completely Alone ~Concrete ~Confession, A ~Conker: Forgive ~Conplus ~Consequence ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procastination Virus) ~Contestant 18 ~Contra Hardcore * ~Cookie ~Corpses ~Corrupted Emerald NPC ~Cortana Letters, The ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ^* ~Cost of Progress, Part 1, The ~Couples Camping Trip ~Crack'd ~Crash Bandicoot 5 ~Crash-d Memories ~Cray-Z ~Creature Within My Games, The ~Creature, The ~Creeper, The ~Creepypasta Theory ~Creepypasta: Starfox 64 ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Crossing, The ~Crowd Control ~Cruel Life, A ~Crunching (Halo), The ~Curious Case of Cold Tom, The ~Curly (Pokemon Creepypasta) ~Curse of a Hero, The ~Cursed Town ~Customer ~Cyrebro Code * 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dan Melsner ~Dancing Kirby ~Dark Dratini, The ~Dark Emotions ~Dark Look at Pokemon, A ~Dark Lord, The ~DARK Nightmare, The ~Dark Tower ~Darker Findings ~darkest nightmare, The ~Darkest Regret ~Darkness ~Darkness Falls - perdidit innocentiae ~Darkness Falls - Story of Adam ~Darkness Follows ~Darkness Forever ~Darkness, The ~Darling ~Day The World Fell Silent, The ~Daydream ~Days of My Life ~Dead In The Dark ~Dead Man ~Dead Man's Chant ~Deadly Nightmares ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dear Sally...... ~Death Lies Behind A Glass Window ~Death... ~Death's Woes ~Debug Room ~December Massacre ~Decisions ~Deduction ~Deep in Kanto's Waters ~Defective Device, The ~Definition of Insanity, The ~Delusion ~DEMISE ~Demon of the Well ~Demonic Frame Jehuty ~DemonVale ~Depressing Rescue Team Hack ~Depression Lingers ~Descent ~Deserted ~Destiny Lord ~Detective, The ~Deux: Soup For 2 ~Developer Diary ~Developer's Own Downfall, A ~Devil's Pendulum, The ~Diamond-Dust ~Diamond's Smile ~Diary of a Lost Solider ~Diary, The ~Did You Scream ~Die Alone ~Different Kind of Love, A ~Digi Elf Curse, The ~Digression of Will ~Diner, The ~Dinner, The ~Disassociation ~Disney's Contraction Camp ~Disney's River Country ~Disturbing Disc ~Dividend ~DJ Jay ~Do Not Cross The Line ~Do You Remember Me? ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doctor ~Documented Insanity ~Dog Found ~Donkey Kong II: Jumpman's Revenge ~Don't Get Lost ~Don't Ignore Me ~Don't Leave Me Behind ~Don't Leave: A "Friend" ~Don't Look ~Don't Put It Down * ~Don't Remember ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~Don't Stop ~Doom 3 Arena ~Doom The Final Secret ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doomed Soul ~Doomed World, A ~Doomwheel Forest ~Dover Demon ~Download ~Dream ~Dream Cast ~The Dream Journal ~Dream of a Game, A ~Dreamer N64 * ~Dreamer of Forever ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Driven ~Ducktales Glitch 'E' ~Earthbound: Crypt of the Ancients* ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~Eat On Up ~Ebgerd: The Rock n' Roll Troll With Soul ~ECCO ~Ecco the Dolphin: Unfinished Business ~Ed Edd n Eddy: The Game ~Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message + Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire ~Education ~Eight. ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love ~Elemental Wars ~Elevator Malfunctions ~Elevator Safety Guidelines ~Eliminator ~The Email. ~Embracer ~EMOLGA ~Emptied ~Empty Boxes ~Empty Characters ~Endless Ice ~Enemy Glitch, The ~Entertainment ~Ep. 0 - Alone ~Epsilon Missingno ~Eric^* ~Erik ~Es Fließt Frei ~EScape ~Escherian Stairwell, The ~Ethan's Confession ~Evelyn ~Every Little Helps ~Every Night I Fall ~Everything Dies ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evil Gods ~Evil Otto * ~Evil_Blue ~Exception Access Violation ~Excromation ~Exe.exe ~Expand Your Mind ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~Experiment ~Experimental Soldier ~Eye of the Beholder, The ~Eyes of Survival 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Facebook Friends ~Faces ~Fact Im Insane, The ~Fairy Odd Parents: They're Gone ~Faithful Dog and His Beloved Master, The ~Faiths Cleansing ~Fall, The ~Fallarbor Town ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: Hunted * ~Fallout NV: It's a Wonderful Life ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~False Compassion ~False Prophet ~Family Dinner ~Family Night ~Family Passing ~Family Passing Two: The Knocking ~Fanatics ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Far Cry 3: The Encounter ~Farewell by Raymond McMullen ~Faz Juez ~FEAR ~Fear of the Dark ~Fear Test, The ~Fine Line, The * ^ ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~Five Nights At Freddy's Five Nightmares ~First Kraid * ~Fish Replicas ~Fitz ~Fixin' Young Family, A ~Flame.exe ~Flout ~Foglio di Rovinosa Verde ~Follow Me, Free Me ~Fool's Gold ~Footsteps ~For The Lost Ones ~For Want of a Better Plan ~Forbidden Readings ~Forest, The ~Forever Alone...... ~Forever Inseperable ~Forever Lost Spatula ~Forgotten ~FORGOTTEN - (Creepypasta) ~Forgotten Ones, The ~Fortress of Doom, The ~Foundation for a Better World, The ~Foundling Thoughts ~Four Letters ~Fragments ~Free Bird ~Friend in Need, A ~Frozen in Time ~Frozen Trap, A ~FTL: Failed to Live ~Fun ~Fusion Depths * 'G' ~Gaea Version ~Gaia Theory Revisited ~Game for three ~Game Maker, The ~Game That Controls, A Game That Hates, A ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Game That Listens, The * ~Game that Never Was, The ~Game You Fall in Love With, The ~Game You've Never Played, A ~Gamer ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Garbage ~GARRY ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gate Keeper, The ~Gears of War 3 : That's Enough ~Geemer ~Gelatinous ~Generation ~Genesect: The Lost Disk ~Genocide City * ~Gentleman, The ~Ghost Boy in Three Men and a Baby ~Ghost Girl Of Lumiose City, The ~The Ghost of a Shadow ~Ghost of Cancellation, The ~Ghost of My Dead Girlfriend, The ~Ghost Player, The ~Ghost Town ~Girl VS. Gaming part l: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Give Me The Butter ~Glitch City ~Glitch: Final Days * ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitchlett * ~Glitchman- The Protector ~Gluttony ~Gm Construct Framework ~Go to Hell 2: Heart Attack ~Go to Hell: Do Not Collect 200 Dollars ~Go... ~God of Ends (A God of War creepypasta) ~God on Applewood Street ~God, A ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Golden, Crystaline Hours to Eternity ~Goldeneye 007 ~Goldeneye: The Forbidden Level ~Goldeneye's Final Mission ~_GOLDEN_.wav and X64398SC.png (FNAF) ~Goob9 ~Good Child, A ~Good Eats ~Goodnight ~Gordon Freeman Isn't Free Anymore ~Grace and Perfection ~Graduation Day ~Grand Rebel ~Grandfather, The ~Gray Cartridge ~Great Time, A *^ ~Green Album, The ~Green Man ~Green Satin ~Green Valley ~Green, Eggs and Fear! ~Gregory's Room ~Grief ~Grin in the Dark ~Grindhouse ~Gryning ~Guardian, The ~Guardian Angel ~Guilt ~GymNine 'H' ~Hackbound ~Hacker ~Half-Life 2: Deathmatch Mysterious Player ~Hall of Tortured Souls ~Halo 2:Oracle ~Halo 2:Oracle The Missing Entrys ~Halo Beta * ~Hands - My Haphephobia Experience ~Hanging Gardens ^* ~Hangman ~Hangman's Revenge ~Hangman's Tree, The ~Happiness Is... ~Harmless ~Harnessing Ruin ~Harvest Dances ~Harvest Moon: Mineral Town ~Hasbro Conspiracy, The ~The Hatch ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode * ~Haunted TV ~HauntedGaming.exe, Lost Video ~Hauntings Don't Exist ~He Doesn't Know, Does He? ~He is Watching You ~He, an Almost Real Creepypasta ~Hear My Cry ~Heart's Desire, A ~Heartbreak Hotel ~Heat ~Heavy Metal ~Heliotropes ^ * ~Hell Froze Over (One Year Anniversary Pasta!) ~Hell's Agony ~Hello Kitty ~Helpless ~Herald of Lysandus ~The Hero ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Herobrine: The Stalker ~Hidden Truth ~Hide and Seek Alone* ~Hiding Spot ~His Beloved Violin ~Hitman Aboslution Lost Mission ~Holder of the End ~Holders of Light, Song, and the Path ~Holders of the Beginning, Eternity, and Nothing ~Holders of Wealth, Wisdom, and Ambition ~Home Intruder ~Home Run Killer, The ^* ~Home Run Killer : The Good Old Days, The ~Hong Kong 97 Conspiracy Theory ~Hopeless Grotto, The ~Horizon ~Horrific Thing, The ~Horror of Eldritch Falls, The ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~Horror Revised: Jersey Devil ~Horror Revised: Phantom of the Opera ~Hospitals : The Dark Sides ~Hotel, The ~House by the Lake, The ~House That Death Forgot, The ~House, The ~How I became the last in the group ~How NOT to write a Creepypasta ~Howling Dust, A ~Humannequin ~Hungry Gourd, The ~Hunted in the Dark ~Hyper Realism 'I' ~I Am A Murderer ~I Am Real ~I Am The Man ~I Am Too Powerful ~I Am... ~I Beat Jeff ~I Blink ~I Can See Me ~I Don't Know Why ~I Hate Video Games ~I miss you, so very much ~I Must Type This Sentence ~I Need My Medication ~I Remember You ~I Shall Not Yield ~I Used to Be Like You ~I was Broke and Needed Money ~I Won't Leave You ^* ~I'll Never Be The Same ~I'm Free...AT LAST ~I'm Hungry ~I'm Not Crazy ~I'm Sorry ~I'm the Man ~Ice-Cream Man, The ~Idle ~ILEX FOREST ~Image in the Mirror, The ~Imagine A World... ~Imalone ~Immaterial ~Immortal ~Immortality ~ In a Dream ~In Love With a Killer ~In the Pines ~Inevitable ~Insane ~Insane. ~Insensitive ~Inseperable ~Insert Coin ~Inside the Ram ~Into Dust ~Invader Zim; Ten Minutes to DOOM ^* ~Invaders, The ~Investigations ~Iron Hider, The ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~It Hurts a Bit ~It Reaches Us All ~It Remembered (Pokemon) ~It Started Low ~It Was Him ~It Wasn't Herobrine ~It Watches You ~It won't get better ~It's All It Took ~It's Cold ~It's Watching* ~Iuvenis Perpetuum 'J' ~Jenny's Game ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jessica ~Jim's Diary ~Joseph's Legacy ~Journal entry for others' safety ~Jumble of Letters, A ~Just a "Nightmare" *^ ~Just a Dare ~Just Darkness 'K' ~Kaylee ~Keeper Beware ~Key, The ~Kid in the Neighborhood, The ~Kids ~Kill Kill ~Kind and Beautiful ~Kirby's Deadland II ~KIRBY'S WORLD ~KiyoshiSNES * 'L' ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last House on Bridle, The ~Last Piece, The ~Latrodectus ^ ~Laughing Spirit, The ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test *^ ~Lavender Test II: Complete Revival ~Lavender's Fate ~Lazada Polodi's FNAF 4 ~Leader, The ~Leaf's Journel ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Legend of Ghost Ray, The ~Legend of J.D. Abraham, The ~Legend of Ketta, The ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites, The* ~Legend of Zelda: The Waker ~Legends of Arceus ~Legion ~Letter of Absence ~Library, The ~Life as I Know It ~Lifeless Bodies ~Like A Sickness ~Link to the Future, A ~Link To Your Past, A * ~Link's Awakening ~Link's Deceased (Link's Slumber prequel) ~Link's Slumber ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The ~Little Big Planet: Littlest Planet ~Little Did He Know ~Little Exposed, A ~LittleBigHorror ~LittleBigPlanet PS Vita: Tired of Life ~LMESKD ~Loid's Revenge ~Lone ~Lone Wolf Radio ~Lone Wolf Radio- a Fallout: New Vegas tale ~Lone Wolf Radio: The Forgotten Code ~Lonely One, The ~Long Night of New Year's 2015, The ~Long Pathway to Nowhere, A ~Longing ~Look at Horror, A ~Looking for Professional Artists ~Lost - The Arcade Cabinet ~Lost And Stranded ~Lost Artifact, The ~Lost Reality ~Lost Superman Cartoon ~Love Rollercoaster ~LSD: Let's Play ~Lucaria.pkm ~Lucid Mystery ~Lucifer's Manor (NES) ~Luigi Is Dead Theory ~Luigi's Beta Mansion ~Lunatic Red Eyes ~Lurk ~Lust 'M' ~Madman's Guide to Escaping the Workplace, A ~Mad about McDonalds ~Majestic's Game ~Majora's Malice ~Malevolence Reborn ~Man In Black, The (Poem) ~Man in the Hat, The ~Man In White, The ~Man of Needles and Guns ~Man of The Forest ~Man's Best Friend?, A ~Mannequin ~Map Nazi Zombie Hunted ~Map of a Goodbye, The ~Maplestory Secret ~Maria's Revenge (With Footage) * ~Mario Party DS: Death Sentence ~Mario: No More Sunshine ~Marisa's Story * ~Mask and Claw ~Mask, A ~MaskK ~Massacre ~Master Cheif's Dark Side ~Mattel Electronic Football Theory ~Matter of Repetition, A ~Maverick Theory ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May's Revenge ~Maze, The ~Meet Maegan ~Megaglitch, The ~Melancholy Tower ~Memory ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Mental Torment ~Merging ~Message From Me to You, A ~Messi is Dead - A FIFA 15 Creepypasta ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metafiction ~Metal Demons and the "ARMS", The ~Metal Gear Solid: Once Again ~Metal Gear W/Brain, The ~Metro-Demon: The Return ~Metroid 2: Secret Worlds ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Dark Echoes (Creepypasta) ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (CreepyPasta) ~Metroid: Hunted ~Metroid: Mother? ^* ~Mickey's Best Friend ~Mickey's Book ~Midnight ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Milgram's Bunny ~Milla's Children ~Mima ~Mind of a Sociopath, The ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Shadows ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: The Telling ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft.hb ~Minecraft(THE MUSIC) ~Mirrored Closets ~Mirrors ~Mirth ~Missigno's Revenge ~Missing Nurse ~Missingno Murder * ~Modernist Sarcophagi ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Monster Inside Me ~Monster, A ~Monster, The ~The Monsters of Plyskiv ~Monstrum intrinsecus ~Month in May, A ~Montros High School ~More Than Historical Monument ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mother 3, Porky's Revenge ~Mother's Revenge ~Motherly Game, The ~Movies: Hell Pack, The ~Mr. Rogers Talks about Conflict ~Mummy Stitched You Up ~Murder Triangle, The * ~Museum of Abstract Arts, The ~Mushroom Kingdom Cleanup Crew, The ~My Best Friend Carl ~My Buddy Sandman ^ * ~My Experience with Education ~My First Creepypasta: Yu-Gi-Oh The Heart in the Cards ~Yu-Gi-Oh: The Heart in the Cards ~First Pikachu, My * ~My Friend Miles ~My Grandfather ~My Last Duchess ~My Little Pony SNES ~My Nightmare ~My Only Friend ~My Other Self ~My Own Shadow ~My Robots ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~My Summer Job - A Five Nights at Freddy's Creepypasta ~My Sweet Empress ~Myself ~Mystery, A ~Mythical Adventure ~My Average Day ~My Failiure 'N' ~N's Room ~Namcap ~Nameless: The Halls of Lucifaran ~Navajo Soul Binding Ritual ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~Need For Speed: Most Haunted ~Needs Work ~Nega-Shantae Phenomena ~NES Rescue ~NESman ~Never Again ~Never Ending Nightmare, A ~Never Forget ~Never Play Again ~Never Stop Running * ~Nevierazimiie Kultie ~New Day, A ~New House, The ~New World ~New Years' Robbery ~New, Familiar Land, A ~Newly Single - A HuniePop Creepypasta ~Nice Guy, A ~Nice to Mii You ~Night Before, The ~Night Mother ~Night Stalker, The ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~Night Thoughts ~Night Time ~Night-Lurker, The ~Nightfall (Part 1) ~Nightmare Fuel: Can You Survive? ~Nightmares in Dreamworld * ~Nightoss Pastas ~NiGHTS into Nightmares ~Nine Lives ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo; 666 millionth ~No Time Left ~Noah ~Non est bonum hoc ~Norowa Reta Sekai ~Not Dead ~Not the One ~Nothing but a monster... ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM (Kingdom Hearts Creepypasta) ~Numb The Pain ~Number 128, Copperhead Drive (Short story) ~Number Eleven 'O' ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~Oceanic ~OD, The ~Odd Engies... ~Odd Occurrence at the Train Tracks, An ~Ohne Dich ~Ōkami-shin no haiboku ~Old Fashion ~Old Game, An ~Old MK, The ~Old Playground, The ~Ombra, The ~Omniscience ~On the Bus ~One ~One More Headshot ~one, are you?, A ~Ones and Zeroes ~Only A Dream ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Orwin ~Отважный Конан ~Otherfighters ~Otherworldly Horror ~Our Benefactors ~Our Childhood ~Out For Blood ~Overthinking 'P' ~Pac Man World 2: Respawn ~The Painter ~Pale Luna * ~Pale Walkers ~Panopticon ~Paper Mario 64: Cease to Be ~Paper Mario TTYD: Rest In Peace ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paradise Lost ~PARADISE SIMULATOR ~Paralysis Hibernation, The ~Party, The ~Past the Gatekeepers ~Patchwork ~Path: A Serious Problem, The ~Payday ~Payday 2: Hoxton's Daughter ~Peaceful Rest ~Pegasus ~The perfect family ~Perfect Game * ~Perfect Scary Movie, The ~Perfection.exe ~Peripheral Vision ~"Personality Test", A ^* ~Perverse Vengeance ~PH1-1 ~Phantom Gamecube ~Pigtails ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pikmin: Crash Landing ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pizza Delivery ~Place in Legend, A ~Plague Inc Evolved: Realism mod ~Plague Inc: Reality ~ Plan Was Perfect, The ~ Play (Pt.1) ~Player ~Playing the Game ~Pleasure to meet you...... ~Point of No Return ~Pokemon 666 ~Pokemon Aftermath ~Pokemon Black, White, and Crimson ~Pokémon Creepypasta: Absol ~Pokémon Cursed Diamond ~Pokemon Dark Green ~PokeMon FiredRed ~Pokemon Fog Gray ~Pokemon Fuchsia ~Pokemon Golden Sunrise ~Pokemon Golden Yellow ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon Lavender Red ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon Oblivion ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black * ~Pokemon Origins - 1999 - 2014 ~Pokemon Strangled Red * ~Pokemon Tarnished Leaf ~Pokemon Theory: Lumiose City Crisis ~Pokemon X/Y: Alternate Ending ~Pokemon Yellow Creepypasta ~Pokemon, Willow Town ~Pokemon: Dreams Of Lumiose City ~Pokemon: Hoenn Horrors ~Pokéwar - The Undead Come ~Pool, The ~Possession, The (Part Two) ~Possession, The ~Power Outage ~Prime.exe ~Princess, The ~Printer ~Printer, The ~Prisoner's Dilemma ~Project 34 ~Project Boomerang ~Project Excelsior ~Project K ~Prototype 10: Would you Kindly? ~Proven Innocent ~Psychonauts:It's Just a Game ~PTSD ~Puffabled ~Puppet Master ~Purple ~Putting the Years Behind Me ~Pyro, The 'Q' ~QUEST * ~Question, A ~Quickly Changing City and How Not to Survive, The 'R' ~R.E.M ~Racers2.exe ~Rage ~Rain ~Rainbow Factory ~Rake, The * ~Rap Rat * ~Rayman 3 - Disc 4 ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Raymans Limbs ~Real Time Minecraft ~Realization Of Fear ~Reaper Scythe: Dark Chip ~Rebirth ~Recurring Dream, A ~Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand Pt. 1 ~Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand Pt. 2 ~Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand pt.3 ~Red's Shadow ~Redemption ~Reflection, The ~Reflections ~Remove the Need ~Remover, The ~Reny ~Reset? ~Resort Connection ~Retaliation ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Revolt ~Revolution ^* ~Ring, Ring ~River Country disappearance, The ~Robbie ~Roblox2.exe ~Robot Killer, The ~Robotnik's Torture ~Rockstar Games Negative Reinforcement Experiment ~Roots ~RPG Maker VX Ace: Luke's Test ~Ruins of Alph, The ~Ruins of Wind, The ~Rule of Seven ~Run ~Run 63 ~Run Escape ~RUN.exe ^ * ~Running on Hatred ~Rupin ~Russian Lady of Luck, The ~Russian Sleep Experiment, The * ~Rusted from the Rain ~Rustling in The Trees, The ~Rusty 'S' ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Safe Mode ~Sack, The ~Sad & Strange Fate of Vincent, The ~Sad Farewell, A ~Sae's Revenge ~Salesman, The ~Same, The ~Samris ~The Sanguine Ritual of Woe for Solitary Users ~Savior of Hatred, The ~Saw You Drown ~The Scariest Piece of Music Ever Made ~Scout's Log ~Screaming Soul, The ~Screecher ~Second Chance, A ~Secret ~Secure Connection ~See.jpg ~Self-Improvement Network ~Server 6.6.6 ~Serving My Dictator ~Seventh Session, The ~Shadow Man, The ~Shadow Man, The ~Shadow of Death ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Shadow Saga Part 4: The Investigation, The ~Shadow the Hedgehog 2 ~Shadow walker ~Shadow X ~Shai-Lee ~Shake Shake ~Shantae Passion ~Shattered Bound ~Sheegoth * ~Sheer Cold ~Shelter ~Shifting Memories ~Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident ~Shou ~Sid Meier's Pirates ~Sick Day ~Silence, The ~Silenced ~Silent Hill: Crossing Lines ~Silent Noise ~Silent Prayer For Pripyat, A ~Silently, I watch ~Silver Stairs ~SIMON ~Sims Presumed Dead, The ~Sims 3 Paralyzation Glitch, The ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Creepy Mansion, The * ~Sims Free, The ~Sims Guilty Conscience, The ~SIN ~Skinwalker ~Skopetsaya ~Skunk, The ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: Beta Disc ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slappy's Happy Mirror Maze ~Slash Brothers ~Slavery ~Sleep Cycle ~Sleeping Game, The ~Sleeping Game, The ~Sleepless ~Sleepwalkers ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slender: the 9th Page ~SlenderMan ~Slenderman: How It All Began ~Slideshow ~Small Town Terror ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Smiling Owl, The ~Snoopy Theory, The ~Snow Blind ~Snuff Game, A * ~Socialist, The ~Solaris ~Sold as a Crow ~Sold Our Souls to the Discotheque ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Game, A ~Soldier's Return, The ~Sombrero Wearing Dinosaur ^* ~Someone Might Be After You ~Something Monstrous ~Somewhere Beyond The Sea ~Sonic 1 Tails ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles 2 ~Sonic Adventure DeadX ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic AU.txt ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic Depression ~Sonic Generations: Attack of Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic Has No Colors ~Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Hacked Cartridge (Genesis) ~Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family ~Sonic the Hedgehog: The Craving of Death ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Spongebob Credits ~Sorcerer, Apprentice ~Sorrow ~Sorry Isn't Good Enough ~Sorry.ROM ~Soulseeker pt.1, The ~South ~Special Delivery ~Special Gift, A ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spiral Curse, The ~Spoons ~Spread Virus ~Stairs and the Doorway, The ~Stalfos ~Stories of Demise ~Stalker, The ~Standard Repair ~Stanley ~Starfoxend.exe ~Staring Context ~Staring Eyes ~StarMade: The Miner's Tycoon ~Steve ~Stickler ~Still ~Storm Lurcher, The ~Storm, The ~Story Of Zach Croke, The ~Stranded Town - Creepypasta ~Stress ~Subconscious Reality ~Subjected to a Beating ~Submerged City, The ~Suburban Terror ~Subway 836 ~Such Beautiful Sounds ~SUCKED IN ~Suicide Note, The ~Super Mario 3D World: There may only be one ~Super Mario 46 ~Super Mario 64 Multiplayer ~Super Mario Glitch ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Bros. Beta ~Super Smash Bros. Psychosis ~Super Smash Flash 3.0 ~Superbia ~Support Group for Serial Kills and Psychopaths, The ~Surgery ~Surgery, The ~Surviving in Hell: Sequel to Nightmare Fuel ~Surviving Paradise ~Sweet May 'T' ~Thomas And The Other Side ~Taboo The Sixth Sense ~Taboo: The Sense of Dread ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails the Third ~Taken By The Tree-Man ~Talking Angela ~Tamagotchi Terrors ~Tape from Treasure Island, A * ~Team Fortress 2 – emhtiwyalp ~Team Fortress 2- Birthday Crate ~Tears of Blood ~Tears of Parents, The ~TEARS.SMS ~Tell-Tale Heart, The ~Tending ~Tentacle Therapist ~Terrible Fate, A ~Terror Lane Epidemic (Part 2) ~Terror Lane Incarnated (Part 3) ~Terror Lane Released (Part 1) * ~That's Not Me ~Thatch ~The Harvester ~The Manifestation ~The Monsters You've Created ~The Road Not Taken ~Thud, The ~Their Eyes ~The Journal Of Neil ~Theme Hospital ~Theory on Dark Type Pokemon, A ~There's A Monster In My Closet ~They Don't Forget You ~They Were Right ~This is how you don't play Banjo Kazooie ~This Ol' Man ~Thousand Arguments at Once, A ~Three Red Seconds ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Through the Eyes of Oblivion ~Through the Glass ~Time Causes Adherence ~Time Slippage ~Time Step 2 ~Time's End ~Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill ~Timetopay.GBA ~To Hate a Great Game ~To The East ~To the Next Inmate ~TOB Private Games ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Tomorrow I'll Take the Wind Away. ~Tony Hawk's Killing Ground ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Torn ~Torture ~Torture Garden ~Tracker ~Tragic Tale of Takashi Saito, The ~Tragic Tale, The ~Transcenders, The ~TrapDoor Changelog ~Trapped ~Trapped in the Rift ~Treading in the Garden ~Trichotillomania ^* ~Tristan * ~TRITON ~True Darkness ~Truth ~Truth About Captain Syrup, The ~Truth About Minecraft, The ~Truth About The Shadow Temple, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Truth of the Space Colony A.R.K, The ~Trying to Sleep ~Tumbled ~Tunnel, The ~Tunnels ~Two Weeks' Notice ~Two-faced 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Uncensored Manhunt ~Unchθsen ~Underground House ~Unearthing a Horror ~Uneasy Lies the Head ~Unending Darkness ~Unexpected Savior ~Unfθrgiven ~Unheard Messages ~Universal Drugs ~Unknown Format * ~Unknown Player ~Unlucky Zombie Slayer, The ~Unmatched, The ~Unreleased Album: The Factory ~Unrivaled ~Unsavable Silver ~Unstuck ~Unto the Shadows ~Unwanted, The ~Usoda ~Utter Emptiness 'V' ~Venturer Plug N' Play ~Vermillion City Construction Project * ~Victim, A ~Victims, The ~Victoria 2: Realism Mod ~Villanelle for the Sick ~Viola's Revenge (Witch's House Creepypasta) ~Viral Game, The ~Viridian's Demise ~Virus ~Vivillon, Number 666 ~Voice Of The Reaper 'W' ~Wacko's Neighborhood ~Wake Up ~War ~War Is Never a Game ~Warcraft III: Army of Darkness ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warframe - Infection ~Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure ~Warning, A ~Warnings ~Way Things Supposed to be..., The ~We All Die At Some Point ~Weather Anomaly ~What a Waste ~What are You Scared of? ~What Happens Inside is a Mystery ~What If? ~What We See in a Mirror ~What Went Wrong? ~What You Deserve ^* ~What's Life Without a Bit of Madness? ~When I Was 13... ~When the Clan Server Isn't Active ~When the Player Wins ~When the Rockets Came to Silph ~Where am I? ~Where Are We? ~While One Equals One ~White Book ~White Book Alternate Ending ~White Noise ~Who Could Love an "It"? ~Who Would Ever Believe? ~Who's the Genius Now? ~Why ~Why Are They Hiding? ~Why Do We Exist? ~Why Don't You Use Me? ~Why Humongous? Why? ~Why Me? (Five Night's At Freddy's Creepypasta) ~Why Not Me? ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted * ~Wii C U ~Wilderness ~Window ~Windows 99 ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~Withered Roses ~Woods, The ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson..., A ~World Ends With Neku, The ~World Ends With Tragedy, The ~World of Sorrow ~World of Warcraft Endofallthings.mod ~World War 2 ~Worms.rar ~Worthless ~Wrath of the Titan, The ~Writing a Creepypasta 'X' ~X-AVR ~Xbox Forgotten ~Xenophilia ~Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~Xorax 'Y' ~You are Heartless ~You Are in a Room ~You are not perfect ~You Are What You Eat ~You Brought Them Back ~You Can't Make Decisions ~You Can't Run, You Can't Hide. ~You Don't Know ~You Failed (Dark Cloud/Chronicle 2) ~You Killed Me! ~Your Biggest Fan * ~Your Fate is in The Cards ~Your Own Sandworm ~Yourmom.exe ~Your Shoulder Itches ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~Yeti 'Z' ~ZBOX 1300, The ~Zelda 3 Prototype ~Zelda: Angry Blaze ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~ZƎLDA.EXE ~Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~ZimGuy202 ~ZK ~Zoladoth ~Zombreon ~Zosan.zip Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Browse Category:Organization